Eli's Sickening Sweet Revenge
by TripleD2
Summary: This is my first fan fiction! What if Fitz's revenge took another devious route behind Clare's back? When Eli's perfect plan goes down the gutter will Clare still be able to trust Eli after he promised not to do anything? Eclare!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi The Next Generation and the characters.**

**Hi guys! This is my first t.v fan fiction so don't go to hard on me but I accept constructive critisism. Read and review please!**

Eli's Sickening Sweet Revenge

Eli POV

My man Adam was next to me helping me get my revenge on Fitz.

_Flashback:_

_ I was walking to school with Clare. She was talking about the whole "Don't beat up Fitz" thing. She was convinced I was trying to impress her. Well I was but like I'd ever admit to it!_

_ Then Fitz came along. His name rhymes with spits. A horrible name if you ask me. I tried making a peace treaty but no. He had to go and knee me where the sun doesn't shine! I fell to the ground groaning while Clare did something very unexpected._

_ She ran up to Fitz and punched him in the nose. WHAM! Behind her innocent looks she must pack quite a punch. I guess some of the anger came from me getting kneed and her parents fighting. Fitz reeled back, blood gushing from his nose. His cronies just stood there shocked._

_ "How can I help?" she questioned while leaning over me._

_ "Don't touch anything. So, what happened to not beating up Fitz?" I hissed. _

_She lightly punched me, "It was needed. Anyway, I can get away with it. What would happen to his reputation if people knew "St. Clare" gave bad boy a nose job? And if he hit me I have no problem of talking while you manly men have pride issues."_

_ "Fitz is still going to pay." I reminded her on the ground._

_ "Promise me you won't beat him up." She asked pleadingly._

_ I couldn't say no to her face, "I promise." But little did she know I was crossing my fingers._

So here we are now.

"So what are you planning?" Adam asked.

"I was thinking a series of embarrassments but he doesn't know it's us." I replied.

"But man, isn't the fun part of revenge letting the guy you're getting revenge on know it's you?" he asked

"Yeah but I promised Clare I wouldn't beat him up and I'm pretty sure there were invisible strings attached to the promise like no getting back at Fitz period. So Clare can't know. You won't tell her right?" I asked.

He looked conflicted, "But Eli. Clare is like you know, a good friend, and I don't want to lie to her."

"Come on man. You won't have to lie if you don't bring it up." I persuaded.

With a defeated sigh he gave in. "But just so you know I don't like to lie to Clare. I'm only doing this cause you're a friend and I hate Fitz."

I smiled, "Let the games begin."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I do not own Degrassi.**

**Hello peeps! Here is the 2nd chapter! Thanks fro the 4 peeps that reviewed! You guys are awesome. The next chapter will be about those evil ideas. R&R! Enjoy.**

Eli POV

When I got to school I put a note in Adam's locker. It read:

_Adam, _

_Meet me the Dot after school. Bring your ideas with you. Fitz is going down! Remember, not a word to Clare about this._

_-Eli_

A finger tapped my shoulder. I jumped. I spun around to see a suspicious Clare staring back at me. "You seem nervous. Are you nervous that someone might catch you doing something bad? Are you doing something bad?" she questioned.

"Hi Eli? How's it going? Why I'm good, thanks for asking." I retorted back at her. She was pretty blunt. "And no. I'm not doing anything bad. Zipo, nada, zero."

She raised her eyebrows. Hey! That's my thing! Well beside smirking. "So what were you doing slipping a note into Adam's locker?"

I looked away. I could lie pretty well but I really didn't want to a girl I desperately like. Did I just say that? Uh, that was my diabolical twin who did. Yeah, let's go with that.

Clare mistook me not answering in a different way. "Oh, Eli." She said I turned me to face her. "I won't judge you if you have like feelings toward Adam. Love notes are really sweet." Her eyes were laughing at me while I stood there shocked.

"WHAT! No, I'm straight. That was not a love note. Trust me. Also would you be disappointed if I were hypothetically into guys?" A sly smirk came onto my face as she blushed madly.

"WHAT! Yeah wait no, hold on. Um, I just want you to be happy. If you're happy then I'm happy." She replied quietly.

Awww. She's so cute when she blushes and she's all quiet. "Thanks Clare." I smiled a real smile and she smiled back.

"This note…it better not be about beating up Fitz or getting back at him." She warned.

"The dude crossed the line when he kneed me Clare. I just can't let it go." I reminded her.

"Uh yeah you can. I punched him in the nose for you. Anyway, you promised me you wouldn't." she reminded me.

" I know. Thank you for punching him but I can defend myself. Anyway, where did you learn to punch like that?" I asked remembering the gushing blood.

"My sister uh…well something bad happened to her and I decided to learn some self defense. Nothing major, it was just enough to learn to protect myself and you. And I am so not writing about it in a paper. So no revenge?" She said.

I replied, "No revenge." But I could tell that she didn't believe me. We said our good byes and parted. I hope getting revenge on Fitz will be worth it. It better be worth it.

Adam POV

It was the end of the day and Fitz pushed me into a locker earlier. Clare was actually there and stopped Fitz from hitting me. If a guy bully hits a girl then it's bad. It's like they're abusive to their girlfriends and their reputation to bully goes down to abusive jerk and well. No one will like them, not even the other bullies.

I had no problem with Clare defending me like other guys. You know cause I'm a… never mind. Clare stopped by my locker. "Hey Adam. You okay now?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah. Thanks again for earlier."

"No problem."

Then a folded piece of paper fell out of my locker. I picked it up and read it.

_Adam, _

_Meet me the Dot after school. Bring your ideas with you. Fitz is going down! Remember, not a word to Clare about this._

_-Eli_

Ok, I could do that. I looked up into Clare's questioning gaze. "Is that the note Eli put in your locker?" she asked.

I nodded. I didn't trust myself to speak in case I blurt out what it was about. "You know Adam," she started. "Although Eli promised he wouldn't get any revenge on Fitz I'm worried. Do you know of any sinister plan he cooked up?"

I moved stuff around my locker as if I was looking for something to stall for time. "What? Um, no. I haven't heard of any plans." I wasn't technically lieing because I had no idea of what Eli had in mind.

"Ok. It's just that. I'm afraid that Eli is going to do something and it's going to back fire and then he'll get hurt really badly. I care about him and you do to. I just don't want to see him on the ground in pain like last time you know?" she asked.

Dang. Clare is pounding down on the guilt. I feel really bad now. "So if you knew anything you would tell me and stop it right?" I nodded again. By now if I opened my mouth, I would blurt out everything and Eli would have me in the back of his hearse. Dead. "Ok, bye Adam." I nodded and she left.

Dang it. This was harder then I thought it would be. The revenge better be worth the guilt that is weighing my conscience down. I headed toward the Dot going over the ideas that I came up with that would bring Fitz down.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

**Hi peeps. Here is the 3rd chapter. Check out my Maximum Ride fan fiction called Max Gets Another Chance. It's awesome if you ask me. R&R please!**

Eli POV

I sat at a table at the Dot and a server came to take my order. "Hey you're the Eli kid right?" the guys asked.

"Who's asking?" I answered his question with a question.

"The name's Spinner. You came here with baby Edwards once right?" he asked.

"Yeah, how do you know Clare?" I asked curious.

"I use to date her older sister. Watch out for Clare ok? I think she might like you but if you hurt her… you're dead," he warned with good humor.

"I won't and can I have a coffee and a muffin?" I smirked and he went to get my order

A sad, conflicted, and gloomy Adam walked in and took a seat opposite of me. "What's with the depressed look. That's suppose to be me." I joked.

"Ugh. I feel horrible. Clare cornered me at my locker and pounded on the guilt. She saved my but from being kicked earlier when Fitz was there. " he moaned.

No I'm losing Adam. I need someone else to help me with my plan! Think quick Eli, "Adam. Fitz is the school's bully. If we bring him down, we're saviors to all the victims. We'll go down in history." Oh that was a good one. This was like fishing I threw my hook in and the fish as hooked on. Yes!

"We'll go down in history as the boys who back stabbed Clare. Uh, the guilt is killing me!" he said exasperated. Oh no, the fish is swimming away! I pulled tighter on the line.

"Clare will get over it. She'll see that we were doing good by taking Spits down." I persuaded.

"Spits?" he asked.

"Fitz but spits is another good name for him." I replied.

"Oh I get it because they rhyme. Ha. Funny stuff. So do you have any ideas?" he asked. Yes! He was hooked on. We traded ideas and wrote the best ones down.

We wrote out how we were going to do it, when, what we needed, and the idea of course. What? It was Adam's idea. He likes the whole step by step thing. Most guys just like to wing it. Weird but whatever and I dismissed the thought.

A hand tapped on my shoulder. I turned around and the person who I came to face had the power to bring all our plans crushing down.

A hand tapped on my shoulder. I slowly turned around to see a very pissed girl. She looked familiar. I think she's one of Clare's friends, her name's Annie, Abby, Amy… whatever.

"Um, hi?" Adam meekly asked.

"Don't give me that crap." She said irritated.

"Can we help you?" I asked equally irritated. She seemed like such a snobby wannabe.

"Yeah you can. You can not stab my best friend in the back." She hotly said.

"What? Who are you anyway?" I asked incredulously.

"Ali Bandhari. You should know that Eli Goldsworthy. Don't give me that look. Of course I know the name of the guy my bff is in love with although she won't admit it?" she retorted.

Clare is in love with me? Wait Eli don't get ahead of yourself. She never admitted it. While I was trying to regain my cool, Adam was covering for me. Before you people reading this say anything I am cool. So you can't go and say, "You can't lose what you never had." Get it, got it, good.

"We would never do anything to hurt Clare." Adam said in mock hurt.

"Right because when I came in I heard you say and I quote, 'We'll go down in history as the boys who back stabbed Clare.'' She retorted.

"Oh that…um well Fitz is bullying us and we want to get...Ow!" Adam rubbed his shin. I kicked him because he almost let out the secret!

"Your not suppose to tell her idiot! If she knows she'll tell the whole freaking school!" I hissed.

"I heard that! I so wouldn't, well not on purpose anyway and I'm still not convinced. I gotta call Clare that you guys are planning something behind her back!" she then pulled out her cell.

Adam grabbed it and I tried to talk to Ms. Tattle Tale. "Ali look. Is it so bad that we want to get even with Fitz without Clare knowing?" I asked.

"Yeah," she answered. "Where is Drew…he said he would meet me here."

"Drew?" Adam asked she nodded. "He's my step brother I'll call him if you like."

"He told me he didn't have a cell phone!" she yelled in disbelief.

We both smirked. "I'll call him if you don't tell Clare." Adam asked.

"Jerk! I would never do that to Clare!" she screamed angrily.

"You know what, Ali. Just don't tell Clare ok? We would never ever hurt her ok?" I begged.

"Fine. I believe you but if you do… you are both dead. Death by stilletoes or by Clare's older sister's friends. Oh and Adam? Tell your step brother that he is in so much trouble. " She warned and left.

Adam pretended to wipe sweat off his forehead, "Wow! That was close. "

I nodded. The plans almost went down the gutter. "Ok so we need to buy some girl stuff, some dye, itching powder, cockroaches, and a lot of other stuff."

"Ok let's go get them." Adam said and we left to get the supplies for our sickening sweet revenge.

**You like? Sorry I didn't tell you the ideas. People wouldn't keep reading if I told them! Sorry I made Ali and Drew seem bad. It was needed for the story. So we got some girl stuff, itching powder, cockroaches, and more. What are Eli and Adam planning? Read and Review if you want to know more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

**Hello peeps! Did you know that you could reply to reviewers from your e-mail? Don't answer that, I just found out. THANK YOU TO EVERY PEEP WHO REVIEWED, ADDED ME TO THEIR STORY ALERT, OR AUTHOR ALERT! I was so happy. So this is the fourth chapter and check out my Maximum Ride fan fiction called Max Gets Another Chance. I think it's cool. So READ&Review please!**

Clare POV

"Mom is everything ok?" I asked my mom. She was dropping me off early to school so I could go to the library to check out some books for a research paper.

"What? Oh everything is fine." She said jokingly. "Now go get those books before someone takes them." I got out of the car and my mom's face grew sullen as she drove away. Grrrr. She is so lying to me.

I walked into the school and everything was eerily quiet. No one was here except for a few teachers. I walked down the hall to the library. I passed Fitz's locker.

Ugh. Fitz is such a jerk. Eli and Adam hate him too and they want to act upon it. But we all know if they do those two will be in the hospital along with Fitz hurt. Boys. I went into the library and got those books. I sat down at a table that had a glass wall to see out into the hallway. I then started my paper.

Eli POV

"Hey Adam. You got the stuff?" I asked him outside the school doors. We came in early to set up the stuff for our revenge.

He showed me the bag, in it there were the condoms, the goo, the tissues, baby stuff like binkies, and the little tape recorder.

We got Bianca to help us out. The Bianca DeSousa (sp?) yup that one. You may be asking why would Bianca help you if Fitz is her drinking buddy? Well let's just say Fitz pissed Bianca off and she wants to get even. She promised not to tell anyone what we were doing.

Why do we have all this stuff? Condoms, tissues, goo, and baby stuff? It's just apart of one of our many little stunts that Fitz will get. We got Bianca to be the girl on the tape recorder. What'd she say? Only the best stuff to turn Fitz into a laughing stock in front of the whole school! We are just that evil.

We turned a corner and then Adam grabbed my shirt. "We got a problem." He told me.

"Why'd you stop?" Bianca whispered.

I answered, "Because Clare is in the library. She's sitting at the table by the mirror wall and she's directly across Fitz's locker." Dang it! What are we going to do now?

Bianca's POV

"So?" I asked. It wasn't like Clare was going to rat on us. I'm pretty sure she didn't like Fitz either.

"So we promised Clare that we wouldn't get even with Fitz. She'll see us!" Adam whispered angrily.

"Why the heck would you promise not to?" I asked. Guys have pride issues. They ALWAYS have to get even.

"Because this idiot," Adam accused and pointed at the goth kid, "likes Clare a lot and he would do anything for her. So he promised he wouldn't and I promised I would stop him if he did and I'm not stopping him."

I ran my hand through my brown curly hair. These guys are idiots. I guess I'm going to have to take one for the team. "You idiots! Fine, I'll go in and distract her while you guys break into Fitz's locker and set up the stuff."

"Thanks dude I mean Bianca." Adam said appreciatively.

"It'll be worth it. I promise. Seeing the look on Fitz's face in front of the whole school will be priceless!" Eli bragged.

"Yeah okay. But you two owe me." I answered and then went in.

Ok, what to do, what to do? Um I could come to her crying and stuff. No, not my style um. Ok! I pushed into a bookcase and all the books came out with a THUD! I felt feet run to where I was. It was Clare and the librarian, "Oh my gosh, are you ok?" Clare asked.

"What happened young lady?" the librarian demanded.

Come on Bianca. You got to think fast. "Well I tripped over my bag and fell. I must have knocked down the books down as I hit them." I said trying to sound meek.

"Ok, but I am very surprised to see you here. Now clean it up and put it back accordingly." The librarian ordered. "Clare, help her put the books back in the right order." All right the perfect distraction. Eli and Adam better be done soon.

She nodded and knelt down to help me. "Wow, can she be more of a witch? I mean you fell down and could have gotten hurt but all she cares that her books are on the floor."

I stared at Clare in shock. She was the little Christian girl who was always good. I thought she never talked about people behind their back. "What? Do I have something on my teeth?" she asked confused.

"No I just didn't think that goody-two-shoes would talk about a person behind their back." I replied.

She sighed, "I'm not perfect okay? No one is. But are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks for helping me out. I'm Bianca." I had a feeling I had just made a mistake about telling her my name but she seems so earnest and nice.

"Clare." She responded. As we were putting the books back we talked surprisingly. I mean, we wouldn't normally hang out and you know what? I think I like her. She's really sweet but she can throw a punch. Speaking of that…

"So I heard about that little bloody nose you gave Fitz the other day." I commented.

She blushed. "Yeah well he kicked Eli in a place where it hurts and what kind of friend wouldn't help out?"

"I just never thought you had the guts or the strength to break a nose but now I know not to mess with you." I said jokingly.

"I care deeply about my friends. Which is why I'm afraid for Eli and Adam. I think they're planning something for Fitz." She said worriedly.

"Uh, I think they'll be uh fine." I said a bit nervous. Now that I'm talking to her and am getting to know her I have a problem with lying to her. Me, having a problem lying? It's almost unheard of.

"Thanks," she said putting back the last book. "So I'll talk to you again?" she asked.

I thought about it. She was so nice so I said, "Yeah. It was nice talking to you actually miss saint. Friends?" I asked holding out a fist. She smiled and bumped it. "Oh and Clare," I told her as I was exiting the door, "I think a certain goth kid likes you. Later."

Adam POV

We put the final touches on Fitz's locker so when he opened it, he was in for a big surprise. We were about to pack up when I saw a notebook. I grabbed it and on the cover it said, "Fitz's Stuff". I shrugged and opened it up to a few of the pages.

No way. It was FITZ'S DIARY! Oh man, this is perfect. I showed it to Eli and he put it into his book bag. Right then Bianca walked toward us with a smile on her face. "Everything went well?" I asked.

"Yup and oh Eli?" she asked. "I think a certain girl who asks like a saint likes you. Don't mess it up understand? We actually talked and I actually like her. You better not mess with her." Bianca warned.

"Really? That's awesome but I promised not to do this. If Clare finds out it'll break her heart and she'll hate all three of us." Eli said guiltily.

"Well I hope this is worth it. Tell everyone to be around Fitz's locker at the end of third since he'll probably come around then." Bianca said.

Let the sickening sweet revenge begin! Now all we do is to have to wait for third period.

**You peeps like? What do you think the prank is? Leave it in a review and check out next chapter to see if you're right. I would like at least _5_ reviews until I update. I'm sorry but I would like some feed back. So R&R Please! Thanks again peeps!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

**Hello peeps! It's TripleD2! THANK YOU for all the reviews. I got 9 reviews! YAY! You guys had some pretty interesting predictions but now you can check out if you're right! :)I hope you like the prank! It took me awhile to think of a good one. PLEASE check out my Maximum Ride fan fiction called Max Gets Another Chance! It's really good and I only need 1 more review before I update. So check it out! Here is chapter 5, READ&REVIEW PLEASE, and enjoy!**

Eli POV

The bell signaling the end of 3rd period finally came. I slowly got out of my seat to see our plan to be put into action. I had English so I walked with Clare into the busy hallway. Our class was by Fitz's locker so we joined the anxious crowd.

Adam and Bianca joined us right as Fitz came in and was about to open his locker. He glanced at the crowd, "Why are all you freaks just standing there?" he asked.

No one answered. He shook his head and opened his locker. His face when the stunt was pulled was hilarious!

Clare POV

Eli brought me to a stop by the awaiting crowd. We were all gathered around Fitz's locker. Why? Beats me. "Why are we waiting her? We have class to go to." I reminded Eli.

He just smirked at me and exchanged looks with Adam and Bianca? Weird. I listened to the people around me. I heard, "Why are we standing here?" "Something big is going to happen." "I think it's something about Fitz." Fitz? What the heck is happening?

Speaking of the devil, Fitz waltzed into the crowd and stopped at his locker. He had no idea why all of us were standing there. Neither did I. So he asked and no one answered. Typical. He muttered something under his breath.

He then opened up his locker and you know what flew out at him in front of the whole school?

Goo. Lime green, slimy, sticky, goo covered his whole body from top to bottom. His face was PRICELESS! His mouth was open so some of it got in his mouth. The whole hall way erupted in laughter. But it wasn't over yet!

Then some tape recording started. It sounded a lot like Bianca? It said, "Well Fitz, do you like your little surprise? Well there's more. Here are all the tissues I used crying over you." Then like a hundred used tissues flew out of his locker and covered him from head to toes. The tissues stuck so it looked like a chicken.

The tape recorder started up again, " Now you look like the chicken you are. Because you were to chicken to use these!" Then little rectangular plastic packaged thing flew out at him. One landed at my feet.

I picked it up and it was a…condom! Oh my gosh! It was a freaking condom. I burst out giggling. The laughter in the hallway increased by 10 times. I saw even some people on their knees crying because it was so funny.

Let me paint you a picture of what the whole school was looking at. Stunned and shocked stood the all mighty Fitz. The king of the bullies stood at his locker with his eyes wide open and mouth hanging to the floor. He was covered from head to toe in lime green goo with tissues stuck all over him making him look like a chicken. Then to add to his humiliation, he had CONDOMS stuck to him also.

But the grand finale was when the tape recorder announced, "And if you weren't to chicken to use these…then I wouldn't have to change all of these diapers!" Then you guessed it, diapers flew out of his locker and one landed on his head like a diaper crown!

The whole school was rolling on the ground laughing. Even I was leaking a few tears because I was laughing so hard! Finally the principal came. I mean, where were all the teachers when this was happening? Everyone dispersed still giggling and laughing to themselves but also whispering.

Who did this prank? These people would definitely go down in history. Who was the girl who supposedly got knocked up by Fitz? The tape recorder hinted that someone was or is pregnant with his baby.

Wow. Whoever did this accomplished a lot. Not only did they make Fitz the school's laughing stock but they made a nasty rumor of him knocking up someone else too. Is it a rumor? I don't know.

I saw Adam, Bianca, and Eli giving each other high fives and they all had satisfied smirks on their faces. Did they do this? I don't know but I was about to find out.

Eli POV

OMG! The prank went perfectly! Mission accomplished. My team gave each other hi fives. I can't wait for the next public embarrassment. A hint: it involves Fitz's diary and the school announcements. What? You think we were only going to do one prank? No way. My private area needs more revenge. They still hurt a bit after that kick.

"Uh oh." Adam said. Dang it! What now? "Clare's coming and she doesn't exactly look happy."

"You three. Meet me at the Dot after school. Don't you dare think about not going." She hissed and then stormed off angrily.

"Ok, we got until the end of the day to create our alibis. At lunch we'll discuss them and hopefully Clare will buy them." I whispered to them. They nodded.

I feel horrible! I need to lie to Clare's face! I hope the prank was worth the wrath of Clare. And hopefully she'll buy it or our next brilliant plan is a no go. Now what should my alibi be….

**So did you peeps like the prank? Let me know! With my little hint, what do you think the next prank is going to be? Do you think Clare will buy their excuses? Then leave your prediction in a review! PLEASE READ & REVIEW! I need _at least_ _5_ reviews until I update. Thanks and check out my other fan fiction!**


End file.
